


I’ll Take Care of You

by dabblesofacollegestudent



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblesofacollegestudent/pseuds/dabblesofacollegestudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has a hard time expressing how he feels and Law is just oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Take Care of You

“Hey, Law?” The medical student turned around to see his blonde roommate who was dressed even nicer than usual.

“Yeah.” Law answered absentmindedly, turning back to his obscenely thick textbook.

“There’s going to be a huge party over at Franky’s place, You wanna go?” Sanji asked, hands stuffed deeply into his pockets.

“No thanks.” Law replied, not even looking up.

“What? Why not?” Law finally did look up to be faced with a clearly irritated cook.

“I got a test to study for. I don’t have time to waste at one of Franky’s numerous drunken parties.” Law said disdainfully.

“Fine then.” Sanji huffed, throwing on a jacket. “I’m just gonna have fun without your boring ass!” Sanji stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Law raised a quizzical eyebrow as he listened to Sanji storm down the hallway. “Hmph,” Law turned back to his book paying no heed to his angry roommate.

—

Just as Law’s eyes were getting tired from reading, his phone went off. He tiredly set down his textbook and answered his phone.

“This better be important.” Law growled.

“Oh, hi Law." A sweet voice came out of the phone. “I was worried I dialed the wrong number.”

“Who is this?” Law asked, running a hand down his face in exhaustion.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Vivi. I’m a friends of Sanji’s.”

“Well, Friend of Sanji’s,” Law rubbed his temple. “Would you mind telling me why you’re calling so late?”

“Well, Sanji’s been drinking all night and he’s feeling horrible.” Vivi explained in a concerned tone. “He’s really upset and he’s been asking for you. Would you be able to bring him home?”

“Damnit.” Law cursed as he rubbed his face with his hand. “How bad is he? Do you really need me?”

“He’s completely hysterical and has been puking up everything in his stomach. I know it’s late but he’s been asking for you. I’m sure he’ll feel better if you pick him up.” Vivi pleaded. Suddenly, Law could make out the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting in the background. “Oh Sanji!” Vivi exclaimed. “It’s okay, just get it out of your system.” Law heard Sanji whimper pathetically before proceeding to throw up again. Despite his roommate getting on his nerves, hearing his suffering brought on a tug of sympathy in his gut. As tired as he was, he couldn't just leave his friend to suffer the consequences of his excessive drinking.

“Fine, I’ll head over. You’re at Franky’s place, right?” Law groaned, already getting on his coat and shoes.

“Yes! Thank you so much.” Vivi’s voice sounded relieved.

“Bye.” Law finished curtly before hanging up. Next minute he was out the door and heading towards the sounds of Franky’s obnoxious party.

—

“Fuck, how much did you drink?” Law scolded the intoxicated cook. Sanji only moaned in response, as he stumbled along. Law sighed and gripped him tighter around the shoulder and hoisted him further up.

“I don’t understand why you even go to these damn things.” Law muttered. “You’re always sick the next day.”

“But I *hic* have to…” Sanji mumbled, hiccuping in the middle of his sentence. “Otherwise… he’ll never notice me.”

“Huh?” Law gave Sanji a questioning look. “He?” Now Law was really confused. As far as he know Sanji was completely straight. As soon as a women walked into the room Sanji always turned into a lovesick mess, so who on earth could he be talking about?

“He just…he never notices.” Sanji lamented. “But he always takes care of me when I come down with a hangover.”

“But, I’m the one who…” Law abruptly stopped in his tracks and stared down at Sanji. He knew the man was drunk, and may not be fully aware of who he's with but... he couldn’t possibly mean…

“He’s just so damn cold. I tried to ask him out but he turned me down without a second thought.” Sanji sniveled. “Law…” Sanji sniffed, tears streaming down his face. “Even though he’s so aloof…I still... I still….” Sanji started crying harder with sobs starting to wrack his body. “I’m so fucking stupid.” 

Law’s eye’s widened in shock as he listened to Sanji bawl. He had no idea that Sanji felt this way. How could he possibly miss it? Moments when the cook was acting especially moody suddenly made a lot of sense. He was frustrated with him being so obtuse. Law remembered when he first met Sanji. He thought the cook was incredibly attractive, with shining blond hair, deep blue eyes and dangerously long legs. He quickly pushed any thoughts of being with his roommate away when he saw how he acted around women. However… this changed things.

Sanji wobbled on his feet again and he would have tumbled to the ground if Law didn’t hoist him up again. Law gave Sanji a rare patient smile and continued walking. “Come on,” He told him. “I’ll take care of you.”

—

Law was woken up the next morning by the sounds of his roommate moaning. Law opened his eyes slowly and looked over at the man next to him. Sanji was clearly awake and rubbing his head.

“ Argh.” Sanji groaned again. “What the hell happened last night? Ah, my head hurts so bad.” Sanji finally opened his eyes and noticed Law in bed with him. “Law?!” Sanji gasped. “What the hell are you doing here.”

“Damn, you are noisy.” Law grumbled. “Aren’t you hungover?”

“Aw, shit! Shit!” Sanji grasped at his head. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“After what you drank last night I’m surprised you didn’t have alcohol poisoning.” Law reluctantly crawled out from under the sheets and went over to his medicine stash. “I’ll get you some acetaminophen.”

“You mean Tylenol, right?” Sanji sat up. “You and your damn medical terms.”

“Don’t talk back to the guy who’s taking care of you.” Law smirked, coming back with a glass of water and some pills. Sanji moaned and quickly snatched them. He knocked down the pills like someone who has done it a thousand times.

“Hey Law,” Sanji looked over at his roommate. “What happened last night? Why were you…in bed with me…?” A blush spread across Sanji’s face and Law wondered how he never noticed Sanji’s feelings for him.

“I came to pick you up last night. What do you remember?” Law asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Sanji.

“I was at Franky’s party…I don’t remember how many drinks I had…I felt sick…Vivi was there an then…” Sanji scratched his head in thought. “Did I…say anything weird last night?” 

Law gave Sanji an appraising look. “You told me how you felt. About me.” Law told him bluntly, his eyes not wavering from Sanji’s.

“W-what!” Sanji’s entire face exploded into red. “Listen I-I didn’t mean it, okay. It’s just some stupid…Just forget about it ok-mmph!” Law covered up Sanji’s mouth with his mouth and forced him to lay back down.

“You’re not feeling well. You need to get some rest.” Law told him softly. Suddenly, as if driven by instinct, Law leaned down and pressed his lips to Sanji’s forehead. Law felt Sanji gasp under his hand, Law felt himself tremble as he slowly pulled away from Sanji. He forced himself to look Sanji in the eye, even though he could feel his face heating up.

“Law?” Sanji questioned, eyes open wide.

“I…I feel the same.” Law murmured, finally breaking eye contact with Sanji.

Law was taken completely off guard when Sanji sat up, grabbed him by the collar and crashed their lips together. Law was never one to be that interested in sex, but he had kissed a few people. None of those kisses were like this one. He could feel all of Sanji’s pent up emotion, and the relief at having those feelings returned. Law kissed him back before slowly pulling away to take in Sanji’s flushed face.

“Took you long enough to notice.” Sanji murmured, a smirk stretching across his face. The cook leaned back in for another kiss but Law pushed him back onto the bed again.

“Uh ah. But you’re my patient now, and you need your rest.” Law smirked back. “Get some sleep, Sanji.” Law smiled at hungover man. “I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
